religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Chiro
De Chiro is een jeugdbeweging in Vlaanderen en Brussel. De Waalse zusterbeweging heet Patro. De Chiro van de Oostkantons sluit aan bij de organisatie van Chirojeugd Vlaanderen. In 2007-2008 telde de beweging 961 lokale Chirogroepen, waarvan 265 jongensgroepen, 322 meisjesgroepen en 374 gemengde groepen. De beweging telde bijna 80.000 leden en ruim 15.000 mensen in de leiding. De beweging heeft ook internationale vertakkingen, vooral in Latijns-Amerika en Afrika (Kiro Congo, bijvoorbeeld), en werkt via de internationale koepel Fimcap samen met jeugdbewegingen over de hele wereld. Identiteit en symbolen Naamgeving De naam Chiro komt van de Griekse letters chi (χ) en rho (ρ), wat niet verwijst naar Christus Rex (Christus Koning), maar naar de eerste letters van Jezus' bijnaam, Christos, Grieks voor de gezalfde. Oorspronkelijk verwees de term "Chirojeugd" enkel naar de jongens in de patronaten. Jos Cleymans gebruikte het woord in het hoofdartikel van Het Katholiek Patronaat, toen dat voor de eerste keer verscheen, op 1 oktober 1934. In dat artikel stelde hij een werking voor waaruit de latere jeugdbeweging zou groeien. De opvoeding die in de patronaten gegeven werd, paste binnen het idee van "Alles voor Vlaanderen, Vlaanderen voor Kristus" (de AVV-VVK-gedachte). Chi en rho pasten daarbij omdat het de eerste letters zijn van Jezus' bijnaam, Christos, de gezalfde. De keuze voor deze Griekse letters had te maken met het Nieuwe Testament: dat was oorspronkelijk in het Grieks geschreven. Logo In de beginjaren gebruikte men het labarum of Christusmonogram als symbool. In de jaren 80 werd de Χ uitgerekt tot een open cirkel, om te tonen dat de Chiro een beweging is, een gemeenschap die op zich staat (een kring of cirkel), maar die oog heeft en openstaat voor de omgeving en de wereld (de opening in de cirkel). In 2005 lanceerde de Chiro een vernieuwde huisstijl. Men koos daarbij voor "een wit logo in een rood en speels vlak" * wit: omdat het logo zo sterker staat en meer opvalt * rood: omdat het één van de bewegingskleuren is, minder ‘hard’ dan zwart, krachtiger dan beige en dynamischer dan blauw * speels: "dat spreekt voor zich!" Bewegingskledij Tot 1995 had de Chiro een uniform, bestaande één set kledij voor de jongens en één set voor de meisjes. Tijdens Krinkel '95, een bivak voor alle leiding, werd zowel de kledij als het concept erachter aangepast. Sindsdien is er een assortiment bewegingskledij, waaruit groepen en individuen hun eigen keuze kunnen maken. Lokale groepen konden wel nog kiezen voor een uniform, waarbij ze de vrijheid kregen om zelf een samenstelling te kiezen, zonder dat van bovenaf werd opgelegd. Het vroegste uniform was enerzijds gegroeid uit wat er in de Patronaten gedragen werd en anderzijds uit internationale invloeden. De jongens droegen een donkerbruin hemd, een zwarte korte ribfluwelen broek en een oranje das. De meisjes droegen een blauwe overgooier. Dat uniform werd alleen gedragen bij officiële momenten: om naar de mis te gaan, tijdens de openingsformatie en de slotformatie en tijdens het marcheren. Voor de eigenlijke activiteiten werd aangepaste spelkledij aangetrokken. In 1974 werd voor het eerst een nieuw uniform ingevoerd. De grote veranderingen die op gang gekomen waren sinds Top 64 kregen nu ook in het uiterlijk van de beweging hun weerslag. De jongens droegen voortaan een beige hemd en een donkerbruine korte broek, de meisjes een gele blouse en een blauw jeansjurkje met bretellen. Voor de jongste afdeling was er alleen een T-shirt met het afdelingsfiguurtje. Sinds 1995 bestaat het basisassortiment uit een (korte) beige broek, of een beige rok voor de meisjes, een rood T-shirt, een blauw hemd en een blauwe sweater. Daarnaast is er een assortiment randkledij, met onder andere een Chirobuff, rode, beige of blauwe kousen en Chiroschoenen of -sandalen Organisatie Structuur De Chiro telt zo'n 1000 lokale Chirogroepen, die elk een eigen leiding hebben die eigen initiatiefs- en beslissingsrecht hebben. Een aantal groepen uit nabijgelegen plaatsen verzamelen zich in een gewest. In totaal zijn er zo 73 (in 2008) gewesten. Een aantal gewesten wordt verzameld in een verbond, waarvan er 10 zijn. In elke provincie is er bovendien een secretariaat waar de lokale leiding terecht kan met vragen. Hoewel de volledige Chirowerking grotendeels op vrijwilligers is gebaseerd, heeft elk secretariaat toch minstens twee beroepskrachten in dienst. In de drie grootsteden Gent, Antwerpen en Brussel is er bovendien een stadswerking actief. Op nationaal gebied houden ook een aantal vrijwilligers zich bezig met overkoepelende aangelegenheden. Leeftijdscategorieën De lokale Chirogroepen tellen een gewone leden en leiders. In de Chiro bestaan onder de leden verschillende leeftijdscategorieën, elk met hun bijhorende kleur * ribbels, paars (niet in alle Chirogroepen, meestal in Chirogroepen met te veel speelclubbers): 1ste en 2de leerjaar * speelclub, geel (vroeger ook kapoenen e.d. genoemd): 3de en 4de leerjaar indien er ribbels zijn, of 1ste, 2de en 3de leerjaar indien er geen zijn * rakwi's, groen (komt van rakkers (jongens) en kwiks (meisjes)): 5de en 6de leerjaar indien er ribbels zijn, of 4de, 5de en 6de leerjaar indien er geen zijn * tito's, rood (komt van tippers(meisjes) en toppers(jongens)) 1ste en 2de middelbaar * keti's, blauw (komt van kerels(jongens) en tiptiens(meisjes)) 3de en 4de middelbaar * aspi's, oranje (komt van aspiranten) 5de en 6de middelbaar De jongste afdeling, de ribbels, wordt qua benaming vrij gelaten. Andere mogelijkheden zijn triangels, tsjoepkes, pinkels, kadeekes, biekes, sloebers, kabouters, oskaarkes, pagadders, bengels, kiekeboes, miniclub, tintels, minimannen, sjamfoeters, spikkels, wieskes, botjes,... De oudste afdeling, de aspi's wordt soms overgeslagen of ingekort naar één jaar wanneer er leiding te weinig is. Die beslissing ligt bij elke Chirogroep apart. Standpunten Op 13 februari 2010 schreven de nationale voorzitters van Chirojeugd Vlaanderen Dimitri Vandenbroucke en Maaike Van Miert een open brief aan paus Benedictus XVI naar aanleiding van diens reactie op de Britse gelijkheidswetten. Deze klinkt als volgt: *Chirojeugd Vlaanderen is verontwaardigd over uw reactie op de Britse gelijkheidswetten. We kunnen niet begrijpen dat u als hoofd van de Katholieke Kerk, een invloedrijk instituut dat teruggaat op de boodschap van Jezus, gekant is tegen een wet die de gelijkwaardige behandeling van àlle mensen wil waarborgen. *Als het om relaties en seksualiteit gaat willen we als Chiro kinderen en jongeren een kader bieden waarmee ze hun eigen weg kunnen zoeken. Respect en engagement zijn voor ons cruciaal in elke relatie: leid(st)ers in de leidersploeg en ten opzichte van leden, vrienden onder elkaar, verliefden en geliefden. We maken hier uitdrukkelijk geen onderscheid of rangorde naar sekse of geaardheid. *Onze drie Chiro-waarden graag zien, innerlijkheid en rechtvaardigheid geven voor ons de samenleving weer die wij hoog in het vaandel dragen (...) Het is dat graag zien, die rechtvaardigheid en dat respect dat we missen in uw opvatting als zou holebiseksualiteit tegennatuurlijk zijn. Wij kunnen niet begrijpen dat u een onderscheid maakt tussen mensen. We zijn ervan overtuigd dat het opvattingen en uitspraken als deze zijn die het moeilijk maken voor jongeren om zich nog welkom te voelen in de Kerk. Chirojeugd Vlaanderen schrijft open brief Geschiedenis De start van Chiro valt niet echt te bepalen. Reeds in de 19e eeuw was er sprake van een start, maar pas na de Tweede Wereldoorlog groeide de Chiro echt uit. De 19e eeuw Halverwege de 19e eeuw werden in verschillende parochies in Vlaanderen patronaten opgericht. Deze organisaties organiseerden op zondag ontspanning en godsdienstige vorming voor de plaatselijke jeugd. Er was nog geen sprake van een nationale of zelfs regionale samenwerking en elk patronaat deed zowat zijn eigen ding. De leiding bestond in die tijd uit patronaatsheren en -dames. Na de Eerste Wereldoorlog Na de Eerste Wereldoorlog kwam er meer en meer samenwerking tussen de patronaten. De samenwerking werd wat bemoeilijkt daar er vele soorten patronaten waren en men op de ene plek er modernere ideeën op na hield dan op de andere. In 1934 start E.H. Jos Cleymans met een grote vernieuwing. Hij was op dat moment algemeen secretaris van het Jeugdverbond voor Katholieke Actie en wordt algemeen beschouwd als de stichter van Chiro zoals we die nu kennen. Hij voerde de kentekens Chi en Ro in, de Christus-Koninggedachte, spelen in openlucht en meer godsdienst-beleving in plaats van onderricht. Hij richtte ook een structuur op met een nationaal verbond, regio-verbonden, gewesten en groepen. De Tweede Wereldoorlog Tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog bleef de Chirowerking op een laag pitje bestaan, hoewel vele proosten en leiders onder de wapens moesten. De bijeenkomsten en manifestaties werden onder het mom van zuiver godsdienstige manifestatie gehouden om de Duitse bezetter te misleiden. De vlam werd zo levend gehouden en na de oorlog begon Chiro overal door te breken. In 1946 volgde de officiële erkenning en het aantal groepen groeide van 200 tot 500. Er werd een visie ontwikkeld en de groepen werden onderverdeeld in vaste leeftijdsgroepen. De jaren zestig In de jaren 60 werd de Chirowerking open gegooid. De aspirantenwerking werd uitgewerkt en de leiders werden aangemoedigd tot het oprichten van andere lokale jeugdwerkingen, zoals jeugdhuizen, jongerengemeenschappen, ... Ook de maatschappelijke verandering was in de Chiro voelbaar. Er werd gedemocratiseerd en de leiders kregen dus meer inspraak in hun eigen vereniging en voor het eerst werden gemengde groepen gestart. Dit werd zelfs sterk verdedigd. De jaren zeventig Tijdens de jaren 70 werd het gedachtegoed van '68 door de Chiro omarmd. De Chiro werd een maatschappijkritische beweging. Spelenderwijs werd er meegewerkt aan een betere maatschappij. Er werd een nieuw uniform ingevoerd en het leidingsblad Dubbelpunt werd geboren. De Chiro werd een vzw. De leidingsploeg was ondertussen aangegroeid tot 8000 leden. De jaren tachtig Door de economische crisis en het opkomend individualisme kwam de Chiro, zoals veel jeugdbewegingen, onder druk te staan. Het ledenaantal daalde met 20.000 en een honderdtal groepen moesten stoppen wegens te weinig leiding, leden of beide. Als antwoord hierop werd de afdelingswerking centraal geplaatst en werd er gewerkt aan een betere bekendmaking en uniforme bekendmaking van Chiro. Zo kon in de tweede helft van de jaren tachtig weer een groei van het aantal leden en groepen worden vastgesteld. De jaren negentig en verder Tijdens de jaren 90 werd de evolutie uit de jaren zeventig en 80 verder gezet. Chiro groeide uit tot een opener meer pluralistische beweging, en dit zonder de christelijke waarden te verloochenen. De afdelingsnamen In het begin werden de afdelingsnamen vooral gekozen in de geest van de opvoeding die moest worden gegeven. :Jongens : strijdvaardig, dapper en sterk. :Meisjes : dienstbaarheid, zuiverheid, schoonheid. 1940-'50: :jongens: Burchtknapen, Knapen en Kerels :meisjes: Zonnekinderen, Zonnemeisjes en Kristimeisjes 1950-'60: :Zonnemeisjes worden Kroonmeisjes :Zonnekinderen worden Zonnemeisjes :Jongknapen, Sterretjes en Aspiranten komen erbij 1960-'70: :Sterretjes/Jongknapen worden speelclub :Zonnemeisjes/Burchtknapen worden kwiks/rakkers :Kroonmeisjes/Knapen worden tippers/toppers :Kristimeisjes/Kerels worden tiptiens/kerels :Aspiranten Bekende Vlamingen uit de Chiro Alfabethisch op achternaam * Bert Anciaux * Walter Baeten (schrijver 50jaar chiro, doctor in de geschiedenis) * Rutger Beke (Triatleet) * Jackie Beks (acteur FC de kampioenen) * Janine Bischops (actrice) * Raf Coppens (cabaretier) * Filip Coussée (doctor pedagogie UGent) * Jean-Luc Dehaene (voor zijn overstap naar de scouts) * Thijs Demeulemeester Vlaams journalist * Mark Demesmaeker * Klaas Delrue (Yevgueni) * Michiel Devlieger (tvmaker) * Stijn Devolder (Wielrenner) * Luc De Vos (zanger van Gorki) * Sabine De Vos (tvmaakster, jeugdauteur) * David Dewaele * Stephen Dewaele * Herman Dewit ('t Kliekske) * Barbara Dex (zangeres) * Philip Dickmans (bisschop) * Marieke Dilles (actrice) * Frank Dingenen (tvmaker) * Jonas Geirnaert (cartoonist, regisseur) * Piet Goddaer (Ozark Henry) * Cas Goossens (vroeger gedelegeerd bestuurder VRT) * Lotte Hendrickx (actrice familie) * Marc Herremans (Triatleet) * Lieve Hoet (jeugdauteur) * Leif Hoste (Wielrenner) * Willy Kuypers (politicus) * Goedele Liekens * Caroline Maes (actrice Familie, spoed) * Ronny Mosuse en (wijlen) Robert Mosuse * Wilfrid Moonen ('t Kliekske) * Kris Peeters (politicus) * Kelly Pfaff * Jean Bosco Safari * Thor Salden (Eurosong for Kids 2006) * An Swartenbroekx (actrice Bieke in "De Kampioenen") * Felice (André Steemans) * Herman Schueremans (Organisator Rock Werchter) * Ingeborg Sergeant (zangeres, actrice) * Oliver Symons (zanger) * Dina Tersago (Vlaamse presentatrice) * Daisy Thijs (actrice Thuis) * Mark Tijsmans (Acteur - Chiro Sint-Jozef, Merksem) * Urbanus (van Anus of Urbain Servranckx) * Antoine Van der Auwera (acteur De Smaak van De Keyser, Witse) * Peter Van de Veire (MNM) * Tania Van der Sanden (actrice eiland) * Ilse Van Hoecke (Één en Radio 2) * Stan Van Samang (acteur, zanger) * Dieter Verhaest doctor academicus economie * Johan Verminnen (zanger) * Inge Vervotte (politica) Referenties Externe links * Chiro Vlaanderen * Lokale chirogroepen en andere chirosites op Internet Categorie:Jeugdbeweging Categorie:Vlaamse vereniging Categorie:Katholieke vereniging in België en:Chiro vls:Chiro